This invention relates to a micro blood collection device and, more particularly, to a blood sampler cup having a removable vented top fitted with a capillary tube which delivers blood directly from a blood source to the cup.
Recent advances in analytical instrumentation have made it possible to carry out a variety of hematological, chemical and toxicological diagnostic procedures on very small quantities of blood; thereby obviating the need to withdraw venous blood from patients. Instead the smaller quantities of blood conveniently obtained from capillary blood sources, such as from finger tip or ear lobe, may be used for diagnostic examination.
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 400,882, now Pat. No. 3,902,477 granted Sept. 2, 1975 there is described an improved container for collection and storage of capillary blood. Such container meets the requirements for the collection of minute quantities of capillary blood, safe storage thereof without contamination from airborn contaminants, and ready accessibility of the entire specimen when removal is desired. However, the container of that invention is slow to fill. The device of the present invention overcomes such disadvantage and permits obtaining blood samples by directing the blood flow below the upper lip of the cup. The cup can be filled to any desired amount, the normal range being 400-1200 microliters.
The following prior art is pertinent but distinguishable from the device of the present invention:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,813, 223 -- Fleck;
3,623,475 -- Sanz et al;
3,607,098 -- Strande;
3,545,932 -- Gifford;
3,742,934 -- Holbrook et al;
3,539,300 -- Stone;
French 87,197 (1966) -- Goupil
British 947,908 (1964) -- Flexible Metal Company, Limited
Some of these patents have nothing to do with blood collection (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,813,223 and 3,607,098). Others require venous pressure for the system to work (French 87,197 and British 947,908) in contrast to the present invention where the initial blood flow requires capillary action and continues to flow due to the force of gravity.
There is no known disclosure in the prior art of the device covered in this application.